nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Unending Frost
Unending Frost is a non-existent zombies map created by Magma-Man for Black Ops 4. It is the start of the Eternal Deception storyline, and a spiritual remake of the first map on the wiki, Abandoned. Opening Cutscene Five people are shown at a campfire in the middle of a dark forest. They are dressed in summer clothes. Daniel and John go back to the tent to find some more supplies for s’mores, Charlotte, her twin brother Charlie, and Lily sit around the fire, Charlie on one side, Charlotte and Lily huddled together on the other. The forecast was clear, it is after midnight, and the complete solar eclipse was about to come. They all desperately needed a vacation. Daniel heads back to the group while John heads away to look for another stick. “You’re going to miss it!” Charlie yells. “I can still see it even if I’m over here, man.” The eclipse begins, the moon turns blood red. The group lets out a little, fake cheer. Lily gives Charlotte a quick kiss. They have a toast despite John’s absence. Charlie speaks. “To my dearest friends, and to getting away from that damn job for the first vacation in three years.” Just visible frost creeps across the ground towards the group. “It’s been far too long, and even though someone fucked off at the worst possible time, I’m glad I could bring my new friend too.” The frost covers the grass and starts to creep up the trees. “To friends, old and new, and to a fucking great vaca-” The frost reaches the group. They all revulse in shock, and every breath becomes visible. “Where did that come from?” Charlotte asks through her violent shivers. Daniel breathes heavily, panicking, “No, no no no no no no no this isn’t possible! I’ve seen this before, in my-” A blood curdling scream rings out of the forest, snow begins to fall. “This isn’t possible!” The wind blows out the campfire. “John!” Charlie yells out into the now hostile and cold darkness. The camera pans over the blood moon, clouds begin to form around it. Cut back to the group finding John, dead. He is a lifeless husk that looks as if all fluids had been drained from him, his skin pale and wrapped around his bones. Thin, dark red vines covered his body, plugged into several spots including the veins on his wrist. Suddenly, violently the vines retract as an inhuman screech is heard in the dark. The entire group screams. Snow starts to fall, faster and thicker, as the wind picks up. They run. Lily stumbles, Charlotte helps her back up. Daniel is panting heavily, on the verge of a panic attack. Charlie’s face is blank, like he was still trying to process what had just happened. More screeches are heard, what seems to be a giant spider scuttles between Charlotte’s legs. She pays no attention and keeps running. They are now in a full blown blizzard. Ice covers the trees and ground. Eventually they see a faint light in the darkness, and head towards what appears to be a hastily handmade shelter, falling apart from years of neglect. Charlotte breaks the rusted door open, and they hurry inside. A long red tendril scrapes on the door just as they close it. Characters *Charlotte Maur *Charlie Maur *Lily Fletching *Daniel Orien In-game quotes Weapons/Equipment Unending Frost features the standard customizable Black Ops 4 arsenal along with some unique weapons including a new Specialist Weapons that must be obtained instead of equipped by default. *Stakebow - New wonder weapon, obtainable in the Mystery Box. *Holy Sword - Specialist Weapon, found via first part of story quest. *Silver Grenade - Craftable *Cleats - Craftable Power-Ups/Announcer The powerups featured are the same standard power-ups featured in Black Ops 4 maps. The announcer is a mysterious voice that speaks to the characters during the easter egg quest, begging for help. As of the end cutscene the voice is revealed to be Eldritch Barlow, the Master Vampire. The Map Strigoi are the primary enemy that spawns, as the rounds grow higher Terrorantulas will have a chance to spawn with them. They don't count towards ending a round and will wander the map until a player gets close. Bloodsuckers spawn on special rounds. Starting Room The players start out in the abandoned shelter, snow is pouring in so thick it covers the ground and is impossible to see outside half of the windows. The Mystery Box is a dark, blood red with crosses and strange symbols hastily carved over it and is already present on one end of the map. The door to get out costs 1000 points from each player. The first perk machine is located around the back of the shelter. Surrounding Forest The surrounding forest is a twisting maze, and enemies will spawn in the darkness surrounding the players. The Hill One of the routes through the forest will lead players up a hill, where a crafting bench and the second perk machine can be found. There is an icy slide that will send players quickly back to the abandoned shelter. Campsite The players can return to the campsite to find all of their belongings gone including their tents. The fire pit still has some glowing embers in it. John's body still lays on the ground, snow beginning to cover him. The third perk machine is located here as well as a box spawn. Lake Sherburne The Lake is completely frozen, and slippery. Players can fight on the surrounding beach, and need to craft cleats to allow them to walk safely to the Pack-a-Punch Machine out on the ice. The Pack-a-Punch looks like a demonic, open coffin. The fourth perk machine is located in a small back section of the beach that needs to be opened, which is also a potential Mystery Box spawn. Easter Eggs *The music easter egg is Hazy Shade of Winter by the Hidden Citizens. It can be activated by shooting four bottles hidden around the map, the most obvious of which is a couple feet away from the campfire. Holy Sword #The players must find a small bottle hidden in the snow right outside the back of the abandoned shelter. It is already filled with holy water. #Bring the holy water to the campfire and poor it to put out the remaining embers. The firepit will glow silver and a large amount of Bloodsuckers will spawn. They must be killed near the firepit. Once complete the players will each be awarded with a Holy Sword and the next round will start. Main Quest The map features a hidden questline required to get the ending cutscene and hidden achievement. Players need to get the Holy Sword to start. #Five large trees around the map have an etched in upside-down cross among other markings. The players must slash everyone of them with the sword several times. The first time the cross will be scratched out, but this is misleading, because you really need the pieces of wood that will drop from the trees. #A mound of snow outside the exit of the abandoned shelter will start to grow slightly higher. The players must use explosives to clear the snow faster than it piles back up and then place the wood. #A player with a fully upgraded flaming Holy Sword will plunge their sword into the logs, and a barrier will come up around the fire. A large swarm of Strigoi and Bloodsuckers will spawn and the players must defeat them without leaving the circle. #The player who placed the sword takes it back, the fire burns a dark blue and the surrounding snow starts to melt. #The players must now complete an objective specific to the playable character. ##Charlie needs to kill twenty enemies without ever standing still. ##Lily need to kill twenty enemies that have damaged her. ##Daniel needs to not get hit by any enemies for about six minutes. ##Charlotte... has no objective. If playing on solo the player just needs needs to complete one of the other objectives. #The fire will grow brighter, a voice will speak, heard throughout the map, "Long have I waited for someone deemed worthy. A great evil is coming. Release me, it is the only way to keep the world from getting destroyed!" #The players load up and prepare for the final boss. When ready there are four markings in the snow around the abandoned shelter. They must all take out their sword and hold the reload button at the same time at all four of the spots. (If less than four players, some spots won't be marked) They will lose their sword and the ground will crack and fall apart. They all fall into a huge, dark cavern underneath the shelter. #Defeat the Twisted Dragon. #/End Cutscene/ Achievements *Never left it - Survive to round 20 without leaving the abandoned shelter *Life-long Friend - Save another player from being drained by a Bloodsucker. *Holy Harbinger - Upgrade the Holy Sword to level 3. *Silver Slivers - Kill six Strigoi with one Silver Grenade. *It's Just a Lie - Complete Main Quest Trivia *Yes that is a real date that will have a lunar eclipse and the location is in a spot that will have full view of it. Category:Magma-Man Maps Category:Magma-Man Category:Eternal Deception